Divine Weaponry
The ability to wield and/or create any divine weapon. Opposite to Demonic Weaponry. Also Called *Angelic Tool *Holy/Mythic/Sacred/Weapon Capabilities The user is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of divine powers The weapon can also grant the user special powers of any kind, make them invincible and even reach the same level of power of as deity making it possible for the user to hurt an god. Applications *Absolute Attack **Conceptual Attacks *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Weaponry *Angelic Force Manipulation **Angelic Magic **Divine Energy Manipulation **Divine Infusion *Divine Element Manipulation *Divine Empowerment *One-Man Army *Power Manifestation *Purification *Sentient Power *Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Transmutation **Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling *Weapon Proficiency *Weaponry Refinement *Worthiness Enchantment Variations *Magic Weaponry *Spiritual Weaponry Associations *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Object Fusion *Conceptual Materialization *Destiny Chosen *Divine Metal Manipulation - most divine weapons are made of divine metal. *Magic *Powerful Objects *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Transcendent Armor Limitations *May only be wield by its creator or someone the weapon chooses. *May have a will of its own. *Weapon can be corrupted. *May have certain conditions so that it can be use. *May need to be in perfect balance with the weapon. Known Users Known Weapons Gallery File:MostAdxmas2.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven Gun he took from an angel bailiff. Samurai Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) possesses a magic sword that forged by the deities Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, and powered by the righteousness and Qi of his father. The sword is capable of cutting through any mundane substance as well as destroy any evil it comes in contact with. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword, which contains the four Spirit Kings, and possesses so much power that it can cut through anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel) wields Mjolnir, a powerful hammer that possesses great durability, the ability to absorb energy as well project it, and a Worthiness Enchantment that allows it to be wielded only by him. Link Skyward Sword.png|In many incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda) often wields the Master Sword. Blessed by the Goddess, Hylia, the blade possesses the abilities to repel evil, protect its user from corruption, absorbing energy in various forms, and possesses a mystical link that allows it to only be wielded by those who posses the soul of the goddess's chosen hero. File:Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (The Legend of Zelda) is a holy weapon that can take down phantoms and the evil Bellum. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) possesses the Dragon Sword, a weapon carved from the fangs of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with their power. The can only be wielded by the strongest and spiritually pure of mankind. Once combined with Eye of the Dragon, it becomes the True Dragon Sword, possessing unrivaled power that is capable of upsetting the balance of the world. Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are able to transform their garments into powerful weapons, Backlace, and Stripe I and II that possess the abilities to blast and cut ghosts, demons and angels. Gungnir.jpg|Odin's (Norse Mythology) mighty spear, Gungnir, never misses its target. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and is instrumental in the Instrumentality of Mankind. Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) can summon the holy sealing, Totsuka no Tsurugi, which is capable of sealing anything it pierces. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) forming the holy sword, Nunoboko no Tsurugi, out of the Ten-Tails' chakra. Izanami And Izanagi by GENZOMAN.jpg|Izanagi and Izanami (Japanese Mythology) used the Spear of Creation to create the world. Queen Arthur H.png|Queen Arthur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields a holy sword. Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine weapon itself,she is the Celestial Realm's ultimate weapon and is an unstoppable force. Durandal_H.png|Durandal (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess that possess a holy sword that can cut through anything. Longinus_H.png|Longinus (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the holy spear Longinus,that can destroy deities. Excalibur_H.png|Excalibur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the sacred sword excalibur. Gungnir_H.png|Gungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Mjolnir H.png|Mjolnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Arch_Knight_H.png|Arch Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) is a young girl who possess an ancient divine weapon of the gods. Ascalon and Boosted Gear Assimilation.jpg|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) wielding the divine sword Ascalon. Three_Sacred_Treasures_Artwork.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) armed with the Three Sacred Treasures: the Mirror Shield, the Arrows of Light, and the Wings of Pegasus. Category:Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Items Category:Transcendent Powers